wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Fume Hood
, real name Lauren was a long term villain who is taking another bite out of life. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She would later become the Titan Eve. Personality Was caught up in the life of a villain until she wasn't, having had a rather abrupt wake up call. She felt a great deal of guilt over her actions as a villain, from getting friends hooked on drugs to causing a civilian to miscarry their baby. She is slowly adapting to being a hero, with people being grateful for her helping and not personally blaming her whenever a fight goes badly.“She said that it’s important to reach out, if I’m recalling that right. I’d like to stay friends with you,” Tempera said. “Crystalclear, Fume Hood. Victoria, you too.” “Why?” Fume Hood asked. “What do you mean?” Tempera asked. “We’re very different people,” Fume Hood said. “I don’t get how that works. How do you stay in touch with people you have very little in common with?” “Easy. Grab a bite sometime,” I said. “Sandwich, beer or soda, share stories, get different perspectives. I wouldn’t mind.” “That’d be nice,” Crystalclear said. “But-” Fume Hood started. She frowned. “Okay, whatever.” “You should find the words for what you’re trying to say,” I said. “In case it festers or gets in the way.” “I dunno. I don’t get why you’re here. I’m grateful, don’t get me wrong. You put pressure on my wound, Tempera gave me first aid and used her paint to keep me from dying. I probably owe you my lives. But that whole fiasco was my fault.” “I blame the attacking villains, not you,” Tempera said. “Yep,” Crystalclear said. “Are you trying to be clever and get me to keep being a hero, then?” Fume Hood asked. “I’m here because I was interested in how you were doing,” I said. “Obviously I’d prefer it if you stayed a hero, but that’s not the objective.” “If you guys keep showing up with flowers or to make small talk, you make it awfully hard for me to fuck off and go back to being a villain.” “That’s a plus,” Tempera said. “But like Victoria said, it’s not the main point.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 After titanification she was not actively attacking the heroes that kept harassing her.Some hero groups made initial attacks against her as they crossed her path, to little initial effect. She seems to be focusing on defense, and we’re marking her lower priority as a result. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2“It’s in the smoke. And the stuff she’s been doing, slime, maggots, everything except rolling clouds of death aimed at us, she’s trying to tell us to go away. It’s… not words, it’s her body language. Filtered like our communication was filtered, because she’s far away from having a body right now.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 Relationships Blasto Was 'friends' who fit together well. She found him annoying sometimes but seems to have genuinely loved him. She tried something new when she learned he disappeared. Tempera Her commander and friend. The Major Malfunctions Fume Hood became somewhat of a mentor figure for the younger heroes. They suggested the name for her titan.For now, at the suggestion of the team she was mentoring, we’re terming her Titan Eve.”- Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 Reputation Lauren was considered mediocre while operating under her collection of apple themed villain names. All she needed to gain the public's support was to get grievously injured. Appearance Fume Hood= Wore a costume more like specially tailored clothes, featuring a green hooded coat with recessed, functional fans that make her costume billow.Four of them. Their costumes were close to being clothing, but had just enough stylization to make them something more. The masks and face-coverings helped to make them more cape-like. Fume Hood did have a hood, as part of a green hooded coat she wore. Fans were built into the coat, only partially disguised, each of them much like the ones that were built into the back of a computer, and they made her coat, hair, and hood flap. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.2 Apple has unconventional preferences in tattoos.“Common sense?” Rotten Apple asked “I have a tattoo on my asshole.” “She does,” Blasto said. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.3 |-|Titan Eve= She is one of smallest of the Titans, which still amounts to being six or seven stories tall. Her mobile body is black and constantly emitting grey-green smoke, barely humanoid, the majority of her true mass stays undifferentiated inside the dimensional rift.It was apparent she was taller than the buildings around her. Some of those buildings were five stories tall, at least. What was visible looked like sheets of black crystal and rolling carpets of fine grey-green smoke that looked soft from a distance, but revealed themselves for what they were near the base, near the camera, as they broke apart into clouds and curling wisps. Head not in picture, but she did twist slowly, hips rotating, upper body rotating more, as she took in her environment. Her silhouette was only barely human now. Near the portal, at the worst of it, more was falling away. Gimel revealed Cheit, Cheit revealed Gimel, and when both fell away, there was a landscape of black crystal that seemed to connect to this new titan. She moved a limb, a heavy ‘hand’ that gave off smoke constantly. Smoke that had been lazily curling around her moved suddenly, solidifying into a solid form like the face of a nearby building that was suffering some of that black-lightning cracking, green-gray in color. Shoring it up? - Excerpt from Sundown 17.z She retained the cowl of her costume. As other titans she has no visible facial features and power-exaggerated hair.The fuming titan, now visible at her full height. Maybe six or seven stories tall, small compared to the others, her head more like a cowl or hood of black crystal, no face visible beneath, with the gas leaking out resembling long hair left to drape out, tumbling down her front until it dissolved. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.z Abilities and Powers Fume Hood= Fume Hood creates fragile spheres of poison that explode on contact with hard surfaces, creating weak concussive blasts strong enough to knock a person over and a splash or cloud of poison. The spheres are solid and about the size of a billiard ball.She’d created a hard green sphere, the size of a billiard ball. She tossed it between her hands as she had the glass. It smacked against each palm. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Their color depends on the potency of payload, ranging from yellow to yellow-green and further into black. The strength and properties of gas can be varied, usually being stronger if concentrated into liquids, when it can affect on skin-contact. Apple predominantly uses poison that only strong enough to make a person nauseous and slightly feeble,“Poison Apple makes globes in her hands. One of the tricks she can pull with them is send them flying off in straight lines. They explode on contact with hard surfaces, just enough oomph to knock you to the ground, and they create clouds of gas or splashes of liquid poison. Usually enough to make you nauseous, a little bit feeble, more if you touch the poison in its liquid form. Nonlethal and mostly nonviolent, most of the time. Except this time, a pregnant lady was caught in the gas, or in the explosion. She lost her baby, and it became a thing in the media. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 but she is capable of ratcheting the lethality of gas to the point of melting organic objects on contact. She never used these.One orb, with enough condensed, noxious gas in it that it was almost black. She had made this kind of orb in the past. Purely as an experimental thing. But even in her lowest moment, she hadn’t even considered using it on people. Because when she’d thrown it, it had swept over grass and trees. It had killed what it touched. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.y II Apple can recall already expelled gas by forming new projectiles.Fume Hood was using her gas, but the wind wasn’t favorable. When it blew the gas toward the good guys, she put her hand out, created a new ball, and sucked in the gas. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.x She also can dissolve the already formed spheres, however it takes some time. She has some control over the spheres, able to launch them in straight lines at the record-level pitcher speed, course-correct them mid-flight,She created more orbs, having them circle around her. A yellow green orb- she touched it and it stopped orbiting her. She gestured, and it flew forward at ninety miles an hour. She guided its course with some mental focus. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.y or make them orbit her hand in an ellipse.She threw the ball to the right, but instead of smacking into her palm, it curved in the air, orbiting her hand in a long ellipse as a moon might a planet. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 She can manifest multiple spheres at a time and send them all at once.. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 Her own gas does not obstruct Fume Hood in any way, including perception.Helped that they couldn’t see through her gas, and she could. That she could breathe it in and they couldn’t. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.y |-|Titan Eve= As Titan Eve, her physical range and durability have drastically increased, due to her new and giant non-human physiology. Titan Eve produces gas that fills the area in a radius around herself. Titan Eve has full access to all potential abilities provided by her Shard. Titan Eve can control this gas to a greater extent than Fume Hood, solidifying it at will into various shapes that she can in turn manipulate.“Fume Hood was a blaster who created compressed gas orbs that broke on impact. Her ability has increased several times over, with vast quantities of noxious gas filling the area around her. From our initial observations she can solidify it into objects, and those objects can move. Her original power allowed her to create flavors of gas ranging from irritants to choking gases, and even a concentrated, flesh-melting gas she declined to use until her final moments. Above all else, her durability and reach are what have increased, and these are common trends across all titans. Reach, durability.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 She uses this ability to solidify her gas into weapons, launching spikes of hardened gas at opponents.Behind Oberon, the gas cloud abruptly condensed, shrinking in size like there was a black hole in its midst. It reformed with a speed that I couldn’t follow with my eyes. A spike of solidified black-green gas punched through Oberon’s back. The speed with which the gas had reformed and punched in our direction produced a blast of wind that we felt as a cold breeze, even three quarter miles of distance between us and him. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 When those solidified projectiles collide they have a corrosive shrapnel effect, producing a heavy, but localized damage. Titan Eve can alter the properties of the gas she produces. Including a gas with a bubblegum pink hue to it. This gas erodes holes into whatever it contacts, from which pink and green maggots with sharp pincers can form. These creatures can be as big as humans.I flew higher to track it. I could see the gas expanding. Green, but with a bubblegum pink hue to the very edges and the deepest recesses. I hoped Kenzie’s camera was gathering this data and relaying it to everyone. The gas was quick to dissipate. Kind of. I could see the aftermath, where buildings had disappeared into the gas were revealed again now. All of them with more holes than Swiss cheese. More holes than any sponge. The largest of the holes yawned open, moist, draining out the liquefied contents within. The holes with nothing liquid to drain out smoked slightly, with more gas like the initial blast. Fuck me. That was a lot of damage in a very short span of time. I watched as liquid spurted out, and then things emerged. The colors were pastel green and pink, with a bit of black where they had pincers or legs, and they looked like translucent maggots, larger than people. They began tearing at the surroundings and spilling over one another in their efforts to worm free of the cavities that had appeared, and most of the affected areas were more cavity than anything. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4He was hunched over, fingers prying inside holes near his temple and hairline. A translucent green-pink maggot the size of a hotdog with bun included writhed beneath the surface, burrowing in deeper, escaping his fingers. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 The holes formed by this gas have some extradimensional nature, as they do not significantly compromise the structural integrity of whatever they form in. “Don’t stab his brain,” the feathered dragon woman said. “Can’t. This gas gets extradimensional. Which is the only reason you’re not dead. Upside is it might mean it goes away and you go back to normal after,” Tattletale said. “Can’t make guarantees" - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 Titan Eve can produce a gas with a lime green hue that condenses into a thick, slick slime of the same color on whatever surface it contacts.A new gas. This gas was a lime green, but thinner, with a wet shimmer to it. And every surface it touched was left slick with slime. Fires here and there were quenched, and the weight of the slime pulled at already damaged structures. The rumble of buildings falling joined the whistle of wind and the low rumble of the Titan’s movements. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 History Background Lauren triggered one day when she was walking through an alley of homeless people, and accidentally offended them by spitting near one. Becoming frightened on being confronted, and falling into a stack of insulin needles, Lauren triggered the moment she realized that the altercation had drawn attention and that everybody was looking at her with disgust.Loathing and revulsion in all directions, inward included, choked her. The scene around her distorted, and for a panicked moment, she thought it was drugs. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.y II She became a long term villain who went by a number of apple-related names.As a villain, she went by Bad Apple, Poison Apple, Pomme De Sang, probably called herself Applesauce, I don’t even know. I guess she wanted to corner the market on apple-related names so nobody would have something similar. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She began her villainous career at 16. She mostly wandered from city to city, committing minor crimes, often serving as hired muscle for other villains.“One member is Fume Hood. She was a B-list villain, once upon a time. She’s what we term itinerant. Wandered from city to city, looking for opportunities or teams to join. Petty robbery, grand larceny, mischief, vandalism, criminal mercenary work. A lot of the time she was one of the low-rate hangers-on in a group that a bigger villain would hire to pull a bigger job. You could even call her a professional distraction. She started when she was sixteen, stopped at twenty-four or so. She’d be twenty-nine now.” - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Boston Games At the age of 21 she participated in Games alongside Blasto, played on Accords nerves and survived. Fended off an attack by Damsel of Distress but was unable to keep her from wrecking the base.Eclipse x.4 Once faced with Accord's trap she expressed more common sense than Damsel.Eclipse x.7 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine When she was 24, Blasto was kidnapped by Bonesaw. Although she hadn't seen him for a year up to that point, this seemingly affected her deeply.She spent a lot of time palling around with a biotinker called Blasto. She kept going back to him to pair up. Might have been boyfriend-girlfriend, even. That ended when the Slaughterhouse Nine passed through Boston. We don’t know what happened to Blasto, but we can guess it wasn’t good. Poison Apple got a little reckless after that, even though she hadn’t met up with him in over a year at that point. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She formed her own gang of villains and attacked a shopping mall, but accidentally caused a pregnant woman to miscarry with her power. Amid considerable backlash, she turned herself in.“She pulled together a group of some old teammates and new teenage villains and pulled a shopping spree, hit a mall and took what they wanted. Heroes showed up, they ran. ... a pregnant lady was caught in the gas, or in the explosion. She lost her baby, and it became a thing in the media. Poison Apple turned herself in, partially because of the backlash she’d generated. She was serving time for pled down charges of assault and battery when Gold Morning came around,” I said. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She cut a deal with the law allowing her to get an education and time to consider things,“The cool people started dropping away. A couple dead, others just stopped being cool. High people are really boring to be around. So like a genius, I thought hey, let’s just go to prison. I made a deal. I wanted a bit of an education, training at some job or another, safety, I didn’t want to be stuck in there too long.” “How’d it work out?” “Deal worked out fine. Judge agreed, heroes agreed, it was one less parahuman on the streets that people were really upset about. Jail isn’t fun, but it was what I needed, I think.” “Shows character, I think,” I said. “Realizing where you were at, where you were headed, and changing course.” “I don’t have character,” Fume Hood said. “It was selfish and self-centered. It was me, me, me, I’m bored, I’m done with the drugs, I’m scared of being caught by angry people, I want this deal, I want some education. I don’t and I never cared about that pregnant idiot.” - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Gold Morning She was still serving time in prison when Gold Morning arrived. Like others she was released to lend a helping hand. Early-Ward Became a hero thanks to the amnesty. Joining a nascent team in Norfair. After info about her past leaked out her team had to deal with protests. She had a talk with a patrol woman who she gave a snapshot of her life to. Things came to a head when the building was assaulted by a group of villains looking to kidnap her. Ironically, Fume Hood ended up shot by a civilian. She survived thanks to her teammate Tempera and the patrol women from earlier providing assistance. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 She later recuperated in the hospital, and stated her intention to lie low for the time being.“If you guys were to try again, there could be more attention, more support,” I said. “More gunshots?” Fume Hood asked. “I’m stepping down and going into hiding. I’ll recuperate, let the heat die down, and then figure out what I’m doing.” “If it matters, I think more people are siding with you than not,” I said. Fume Hood nodded a few times, taking that in. “Weird.” “It’s good,” Tempera said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 Post-Fallen fall She survived the portal sabotage and attended hero rally alongside Tempera.Beacon 8.1 Fume Hood answered Breakthrough's reinforcement call and was instrumental in dealing with armed resistance during Trial and Error arrest.Beacon 8.6 She became one of the members of Breakthrough network under Victoria oversight and was paired with The Major Malfunctions.The Major Malfunctions, Fume Hood and one other cape in their area were responding to reports of suspicious activity near a power facility as a group. ... And those were just the groups and organizations I was personally managing. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover She was present during The Wardens attempt to stop March from reaching Brockton Bay time-bubblesHeavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Fought alongside The Major Malfunctions and Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.1 Post-Attack on Teacher She was on a guard duty at the Cheit-portal, when Contessa passed it with captured Teacher.Sundown 17.x The Major Malfunctions could not prevent Contessa from escalating and leaving the scene, and were forced to deal with the aftermath of the anti-parahumans rioting. In a confrontation with one of these men, Fume Hood was shot. When the Major Malfunctions refused to leave her, she second triggered in a broken way, becoming a Titan like Kronos. In doing so, she caused the cascade by tagging the over-connected Contessa's power and Cheit portal, finally breaking the ice, and turning multiple other parahumans into Titans.Sundown 17.y Fume Hood steered reality collapse from The Major Malfunctions. She made contact with Kronos and started to make attempts to form a network with the other Titans. The video of her gassing anti-parahumans was being spread.The video of Fume Hood using her power on a crowd of anti-parahumans is being disseminated in certain circles. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 Post-Ice Break Titan Eve made her way towards Titan Oberon with the intent of subsuming him, and the two began to fight. Breakthrough, The Undersiders, The Major Malfunctions, Deathchester, and Rooftop Champs were tasked with preventing that, so they alternately attacked both titans.Radiation 18.5 Once Oberon was joined by Skadi, Eve, faced with unwinnable odds, decided to retreat to Kronos.Radiation 18.6 Fanart Gallery Fume Hood= Fume_Hood_by_Lonsheep.jpg|Image by lonsheep on Reddit. Fume Hood by tkjarrah.png|Image by tkjarrah on tumblr Fume Hood by TDH.png|Image by terriblydrawnparahumans on tumblr |-|Titan Eve= Titan Eve by Zearoe.jpg|Image by Zearoe Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Shaker Category:Master Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:The Major Malfunctions Category:Second Trigger Category:Point of View Character Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Ward Characters